Broken World
by Schizzar
Summary: The Dark Lord has won, and with all those close to her possibly dead, Ginny has no more hope. An old classmate holds the key to her survival, and a possible rebellion. Ginny x Draco, rating may change.


**Another story has been created for the lovely Pennatus, and as usual, she has inspired full length stories so sit tight for a very long journey. This is a Ginny x Draco with a few side pairings I haven't quite decided on sprinkled in. **Sorry for Ginny's weakness in this first chapter. She's a little whiny at first. XD **I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are loved. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

Ginny held tight to Luna's hand as the cell door opened, spilling light into the previously dark cell. Heavy footsteps approached them, and suddenly, Luna was ripped from her grasp.

"No!"

Ginny lunged forward, snatching the frail girl's wrist and pulling her away. The Death Eater knocked her back before hauling her back up by the front of her robes.

"You wanna go first then?"

Ginny glared defiantly into the mask, holding her chin high. "Nothing you do will hurt me. In fact, I dare you to try!"

"Ginny!"

The Death Eater dropped the red head to back hand Luna, sending her sprawling on the ground with a tight whimper. Ginny moved to go to her, but the Death Eater yanked her to her feet before she came close.

"You'll come with me now. And you'll keep your bloody mouth shut."

"Ginny, be strong."

Ginny didn't reply, instead letting herself be dragged up into the harsh light of day. She ripped herself out of the man's grip but knelt when ordered upon the hard wood of the scaffold. She did not look to the crowd below, for she knew her already fragile courage would fail her if she did.

"This one is a true catch, but the Dark Lord has no use for her. The youngest of the Weasleys."

The crowed jeered at the name and Ginny snapped her head up, glaring.

"It's a proud name!"

"You will be silent!"

The force of the blow knocked her over but she bit her lip to stop the cry trying to escape.

"Can't control your own prisoners, eh Dauber?"

"Ah, can you do better, Mister Malfoy?"

"Give me the damn girl Dauber."

"Pay like everyone else, you-"

"I'm a member of the Inner Circle, Dauber. I will take as I please."

Dauber grunted and then forced Ginny to stand once more so she could walk down the stairs and into the crowd. She fought every step of the way, damning the Malfoy name with every breath, but eventually, her old school mate grabbed her arm and tugged her away.

"No, dammit! I can't leave Luna!" she whispered, trying to pull away.

"Shut up."

Her eyes caught the flick of a wand, and then her vision spun into darkness.

(BREAK)

The first thing Ginny saw when she opened her eyes was Draco Malfoy sitting in a chair across from her. She sat up slowly, hand going towards her pocket before remembering she didn't have a wand anymore.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Do not bolt."

Ginny realized how tense she was then, but didn't dare relax.

"I saved your life, Ginny. A thank you is in order."

"You killed my brother! And Hermione! I'll thank you when you're dead!" Ginny shouted, standing up only to stumble and fall. Draco did not move to help. So she stayed where she was.

"Are you quite done?"

"Go to Hell, Malfoy."

"Already there," he said, getting to his feet.

"Stay away from me."

"I told you I wasn't going to hurt you and I meant it. Are you too weak to stand?" Malfoy extended a hand to help her up, but Ginny refused, grabbing the edge of the bed and pulling herself up instead.

When she stumbled again, Malfoy caught and lifted her. That did it. That last display of weakness that she had to admit, broke her. She never thought she'd find herself in a position where she'd be sobbing in Malfoy's arms, unable to support herself, but here she was. What made it worse was how close Malfoy was holding her, and the whispered apologies in her ear.

"Put me down. Dammit let me go!"

Malfoy released her slowly, pushing the red hair back off her face. "Ginny, they aren't dead. I promise. Believe me."

"Don't mock me! Don't make it worse than it already is!" Ginny tried to get away and head towards the door, futile as it was.

"Ginny, shut up. I can't explain anymore or they'll know too much. Your mind is so...accessible right now. I could pull out any information I wanted and you could not stop me. So trust me."

"No. I want to die."

Malfoy grinned, a malicious thing. "If you wanted to die, Weasley, I'm sure you would've given in long before now. There are things happening that you are not aware of. In time, I will tell you what those things are."

The door slammed open and Ginny fell back on the bed, all of the fight going out of her when she saw Bellatrix. The witch looked around, as if wondering how she had gotten down there in the first place, but when her eyes found Ginny, they lit up.

"Ah, so this is the little minx you collected, hm?"

It took all of Ginny's willpower not to back away from the dark witch and keep her head up. Bellatrix didn't like that though. The back of her hand whipped forward, cracking across her cheek and sending her tumbling to the ground.

"You know, I rather enjoyed killing your stupid bitch of a mother. All the time she was yelling, "Don't touch my daughter, blah blah blah!" Typical, but amusing nonetheless."

Ginny tried to roll away but Bellatrix pinned her down with her foot, the heel of her boot digging deep into her sternum. "Go...to Hell!"

"You need to train your pets better, Draco. Your father would not approve," Bellatrix said. She knelt down, eyes wide. "Gonna cry little Weasley? No big brother to protect you. No mummy. Awwww, boo." Bellatrix pressed down hard, laughing as Ginny gasped for air. "Well then. I'm sure it won't take long to break her, Draco. Have fun!"

Bellatrix skipped out, slamming the door behind her. Draco stared down at Ginny for a moment, and Ginny couldn't help but wilt under the harsh gaze, curling up as best she could with her now bruised stomach.

"Suppose...you're going to tell me my mum isn't d-dead now...aren't you?" she whispered.

"I won't lie to you. Your mum is...gone."

Ginny bit down on her lip, refusing to let anymore tears go. "So what now, Malfoy? You going to play with me, use me up, and toss me aside when you're bored? Because I promise, I'll make it more trouble than it's worth."

"I'll only do to you what's asked of me," Malfoy said, stepping over to her and seizing the front of her shirt.

He pulled her up, hand whipping back as if to slap her. She tensed, but just then the door opened once more, and Blaise stepped through, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Relax, no need to hit," he said.

Malfoy released Ginny, drawing her close when he realized she still couldn't stand properly. "Did you get the other?"

"Yeah, but it cost me a lot. You owe me," he said, sitting down in the chair Malfoy had abandoned.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"We saved Luna. But no need to thank me." He dropped her then, and Ginny reached out to support herself, just barely, on the wall behind her. "Zabini, we need to put some temporary wards up around her mind. You do that better than me so...I'll leave you to it."

Malfoy gave her a hard, unreadable look, and left the room.

"So, I see you let one side do all the work and side with them in the end," Ginny said, glaring at Zabini as he stood up and walked towards her. "Seems just like you. Too proud to fight, but willing to indulge in the spoils."

"Do you ever shut up Weasley? Honest question," Zabini said as he took out his wand. "Now, I'm only going to say this once, so remember it. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are all alive. They are hiding. Very bloody well. They have the remainder of the Order with them and they are working on a plan to overthrow The Dark Lord. Draco had a change of heart and is doing what he can to aid him. The next few months are going to be extremely rough on you. Bloody deal with it. Am I clear?"

"I-"

"Good."

She caught the flick of his wand, and then she passed out once more.

This time when she came to, sunlight was streaming through a window and across her stomach. Again though, Malfoy was sitting in a chair, head cradled in his palm as he stared at her, eyes near colourless. She swallowed thickly, staring at him.

"Was Zabini telling the truth? Is-"

"Not another word. Do not...you are going to get me in a world of trouble. Now." Malfoy stood up, adjusting his black vest. "What's your happiest memory, Weasley?"

"Why-"

Ginny tried to not scream when Draco seized her shoulders, shaking her roughly. "Bloody cooperate! Or I'll sell you to bloody Nott! He won't help you at all, I promise."

"Well, I'm sorry for being confused. You can't just expect me to work with you without e-explaining things to me! It doesn't work like that, you bloody prat! Now get your filthy hands off of me."

"If Potter didn't care about you so damned much I would've let Nott take you," Malfoy growled, shoving her away with a sneer on his face. Abruptly, he turned his back to her. "Cooperate. Please."

Ginny wanted to make another smart remark, but that last little word made her check her tongue. "Okay. Merlin, okay. Can I just...catch my breath?"

Malfoy still didn't face her, but he waved his hand in consent. "Luna will be fine. Blaise will take care of her. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm just a little...thrown off."

"You alright now, Weasley?"

Ginny nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her, voiced that she was.

Malfoy turned, running a hand down his face. "I'm going to be honest. I can't protect you from everything here. I will do what I can, but you will inevitably get hurt. I am sorry."

"Stop saying that. I'm trying to pretend you're a selfish prat," Ginny said. "When I woke in the Chamber of Secrets. That's my happiest memory."

"It is?"

Ginny nodded. "Knowing that my mind was my own again...it's what I use to produce a patronous."

"That's going to be the most important thing for you. People are going to try and break into your mind for information. When that happens, think of that, and only that. Between your memory and the defenses Blaise constructed, you should be okay."

"Shouldn't you...test this?"

"Oh I plan to. Legilimens!"

Ginny shut her eyes tight, thinking hard of Harry's face as Tom's voice faded away in her head. That feeling of relief filled her up, the first feelings of love for Harry echoing away in the back of her mind. Harry leaned down, his mouth moving to ask if she was alright.

"Merlin, you are good."

Ginny flinched as she was brought back to reality. Seeing Draco before her, and not Harry, made her tears return full force. Harry's name escaped her mouth in a stuttered whimper as she buried her face in her hands. Never had she felt so alone in her life. No friends in sight, only tainted memories. Only an old enemy. Malfoy's arms wrapped around her shoulders, tugging her close as she wept, fingers reaching out to clutch at his black vest.

"I hate when women cry."

Ginny's only response was to shove him away, curling up on herself as if it would somehow protect her.

"Dammit Weasley, I'm doing the best I can. I don't know what to do when women get all...nutty like this."

"How long?"

"Hm?"

"How long until I see Harry again?"

"Months. Years. I don't know."

Ginny pushed herself upright on the bed, keeping her back to the wizard. "What are they going to do to me? The...others, I mean."

Malfoy sighed and sat on the bed behind her, pressing his back to hers as he did so. "Hannah Abbot was the first they interrogated. They tortured her, and when they discovered that she knew nothing else...they raped her and killed her by drowning."

"Merlin. I would never survive. Oh Hannah." Ginny wrapped her arms tight around her knees. "I'm going to die, or go mad first."

"You won't die. You belong to me now. I'm in the Inner Circle, so I can extend some protection over you," Malfoy said. "They might...torture you, but I can stop them from...you know. Using you."

A sob choked its way out of her throat. "And Luna?"

"Luna wasn't as important to Harry. No one will take interest in her."

"Then I'll be okay. If Luna's safe, I can live."

"Weasley-"

"Ginny. Call me Ginny."

"...Right. Ginny. What happened to you before I got you?"

"Malfoy. I don't want to talk about that. Please."

"Okay. Ginny?"

"Hm?"

"I apologize in advance for anymore harm that comes to you. I don't...want it to."

"Can I sleep now?"

"Let me put a few more wards up in your mind. Then you should be able to sleep," Malfoy said.

Ginny turned to face him. "Thank you, Malfoy. I...haven't been polite."

It was odd to see a look other than anger or disgust in Malfoy's eyes, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what that look was. "You're welcome. Ginny, promise that you'll trust me no matter what happens in the coming months." His gaze was penetrating, and she struggled to keep her chin held high.

"Promise Luna will be okay and I'll trust you. No matter what," she said firmly."

"I promise Luna will come to no harm."

"I promise to trust you, no matter what."

Blaise watched as Luna walked around his room, unsure of how to react to her. Sobbing he could deal with. Anger. Trauma. Any of that. Instead, Luna was wandering around his room, examining the things he had put on his wall. Newspaper clippings, pure blood propaganda. Things that normally he would be alright with people seeing, but for some reason, with Luna's innocent gaze raking over every little detail, he felt as though he were doing something wrong.

"Do you believe in all of this?" she asked, turning around and facing him.

Again, he felt something unpleasant in his stomach. Her gaze was wide and curious, but her face had a bruise blossoming on her right cheek, and there was a cut above her left brow bone, smeared with blood and dirt. Her hair was matted, and in several places he could see that her clothing had been ripped or shredded, with only a pin and a few threads holding it together.

"Yes. I do."

"Huh." She twirled once, looking at the papers and then back at him. "Then why haven't you beaten me yet? Or raped me? Or some other form of torture? I am a blood traitor after all."

If it had been anyone else, the words would've been angry, an attempt to get a rise out of him and coax him into a fight of some sort. Not that he would ever stoop so low as to fight with someone. No. He couldn't do that. "I like to think of myself as civilized. I don't beat, or rape, or torture other people, no matter how much I hate them."

"Do you hate me?" Her head tilted to the side.

"I know you're crazy. And I hate that you're a bloody traitor to pure bloods. But I don't hate you, specifically," he said.

"Oh...if someone tortures you, do they hate you? I would think so...but I don't know."

"Yes. That usually means they hate you."

"There are a lot of hateful people in the world," Luna said, nodding firmly. "Ginny was nice enough to redirect their hate. She's such a sweet girl. Is she alright?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Oh, good." Luna turned away from him, hands clasped together at the small of her back. "Will I be able to clean up soon? I feel a little unpleasant."

Blaise was about to respond, but a bright red colour caught his eye, and he focused in on it, watching a thick droplet of blood trail down the back of the witch's leg. "Are you hurt? I mean somewhere else beside your face?"

Luna turned to face him once more. "I can take care of it. I just need a wand."

"I can't give you a bloody wand, you nutter," Blaise snapped. "You're a prisoner."

"Oh. Does that mean you are going to hurt me like the others?"

"We've been over this, Looney. No."

"Good. I'm feeling rather...faint. Perhaps I should lie down."

Blaise leapt to his feet as the witch stumbled, knocking into the wall. "Looney-"

"Please don't. I can take care of myself just fine. Where's the washroom? I need to bathe before I lie down," she said, straightening up with a twinge of pain on her face.

"The door, there. There's a towel on the rack. I'll...bring in some spare clothes," Blaise said, not sure if he should help her to the room regardless of her requests.

"Thank you then."

Blaise watched as she disappeared through the door, not bothering to shut it behind her. He was thrown off by the blatant lack of care that he was still standing there, and couldn't help but stare as she pulled her sweater over her head, exposing a myriad of haphazardly healed cuts up and down her back; the source of the blood still trailing down her leg and from what he could now see, her back. He couldn't tell what had caused them though. With a cough, he tore his gaze away, a little amazed that the girl hadn't responded to his hint. Helpless, he left the room to go search for a spare change of clothes.

The mansion he was in was the Malfoy Manor. Draco had extended his help in the form of a place to stay. His father and mother were constantly at the Dark Lord's side, so they had the manor mostly to themselves, save the disgusting little house elves. Unfortunately, he had yet to figure out where everything was. He made his way down to Draco's room, but before he could knock on the door, the Slytherin Prince emerged, starting when he saw that other boy.

"What's wrong?"

"I need clothes for Luna. Her's were...ripped. And dirty."

Draco crooked a thin eyebrow up. "Are you alright, mate? You look a little...shocked."

"That witch is a complete nutter."

"You thought she wasn't?"

Blaise shook his head in dismissal. "Just give me an extra set of clothes, alright?"

"Yeah sure. When you're done with that, meet me downstairs, in the sitting room. We need to discuss some things," Draco said. "You can find some spares in her size in the room next to yours."

Blaise hurried away, trying to get his thoughts in some order as he rifled around and pulled out some clothes he thought would be suiting. When he returned, Luna was standing in the washroom, dripping water on the floor with not a scrap of cloth to cover her naked form. She was staring at herself intently in the mirror, and hadn't noticed he was there until he coughed once more.

She turned. "Oh the clothes. Thank you."

Blaise just nodded, keeping his eyes rooted firmly on her face. Without another word, he closed the door. Managing an underground rebellion was nothing compared to dealing with Luna. He made his way back to the sitting room where Draco was, stretched out on an emerald couch looking much like a lazy cat. Or snake.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"How we are going to go about protecting them. I told Ginny that Luna will be safe. You're not regarded highly by the Dark Lord himself, but anyone beneath me wouldn't dare try to hurt her while you live here. However, Ginny is different. I'm not sure how we're going to get her to Potter unharmed," Draco said, not bothering to sit up.

"How soon can we get in contact with them?" Blaise asked.

"Two weeks from now, there's going to be a raid. Problem is, we have no reason to be there, let alone have Ginny or Luna with us."

"Where's the raid?"

"Ministry of Magic. Information gathering," Draco said.

"They expect to get out alive? Security is too tight there," Blaise said. "They lost for a bloody reason. They don't have the resources for a raid of that magnitude."

Draco snorted. "Potter doesn't listen to my advice often. Still stingy. Thinks I'm going to betray them."

"And why wouldn't he? You're the bloody Slytherin Prince. You're known for being a traitorous git."

"Oh, and you aren't?"

"Potter and I don't have a history like the two of you," Blaise shot back. "Why not get yourself on guard duty?"

"Inner circle members don't do guard duty," Draco sniffed.

"Oh right, that's my job," Blaise said. "Remind me why I'm not in the Inner Circle yet?"

"You weren't one for tattoos, and you aren't now. You'll have to get one eventually, you know," Draco said. "Especially since you're friends with several Inner Circle members."

"Ha, ha, not happening," Blaise muttered.

Draco stretched as he sat up. "Keep telling yourself that. So. Say we get you on guard duty. Then what?"

"I get Potter to bail out before things get too...ugly," Blaise said. "Should be fun."

"Yeah. Let's call it that."

"Look, Draco. I think our pets are hiding something," Blaise began.

Draco's eyes flashed. "Don't call them that."

"Someone got a soft spot for them already?"

"Just ask your bloody question."

"Luna's covered in cuts. And she implied that Weasley's worse off. Did you notice anything?"

"First, how did you know she had cuts?"

Blaise didn't let his expression change, even as he saw the mocking laughter enter Draco's eyes. "She...has no sense of boundaries. I saw them by chance and...that's not important."

"Doesn't matter what happened to them, as long as they get back to Potter," Draco said.

"Says the one who was getting his panties in a twist when I called them pets." Blaise smirked when Draco glared at him. "Come on. Admit that you care about them and want to know."

"Well, it's not like she's about to tell me," Draco said. "Let's be honest. She hates me. She's only going to pretend to be nice as long as she thinks I'm getting her back to Harry. She is not going to spill any of her secrets. Just ask Looney. She'll probably tell you and not think anything of it. Sounds to me like _you're _the one who's got a soft spot for them."

Blaise shook his head. "No soft spot. Just curious. Looking for leverage. As usual. You know, in case they get a little rebellious."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You sure lie to yourself a lot."

"You're one to talk."

"Touche."

"Malfoy?"

Blaise whirled around when he heard Ginny's tentative voice from the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

"Down boy. She just showed up," Malfoy said as he stood up. "What is it?"

"I want to see Luna. Where is she?"

"Demanding little wretch, aren't you?" Blaise drawled, smirking when Ginny's ears turned red.

"I don't have to answer to you, Zabini."

"You might want to train her better. The other Death Eaters won't take kindly to that behaviour," Blaise said.

"Blaise, not now. Please," Draco muttered. "Come on then. I'll take you to see her, if she's still awake."

Blaise rolled his eyes and sat back down.

Ginny stayed close to the wall as Malfoy walked beside her down the hallway. She had heard what they were talking about. She had been sitting against the wall for quite sometime listening to them talk. There was no doubt in her mind that Malfoy knew she had been there, but just hadn't called her out on it. Perhaps it was because he wanted her to hear that he didn't give a damn about her, or perhaps it was the opposite. His words contradicted themselves, so she wasn't quite sure what to think. Hence the distance between them.

"Acting like a beaten house elf isn't very becoming of you, Ginny. Don't cringe against the wall like that," Malfoy said, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Isn't that what a properly trained _pet _would do?" Ginny asked, unable to keep the anger out of her tone.

Malfoy held up his hands defensively. "His words, not mine. And while you are right, when you're with me, or Blaise, you don't need to act like that. Contrary to what you think, I am your friend."

"Oh really? Didn't sound like it in there," Ginny scoffed.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You Weasleys are so dense. Actually, women in general are. Blaise and I do not convey our every emotion to each other. You have brothers. You should know that."

"Oh, so you two were just having an emotional pissing contest," Ginny said with an eyeroll of her own. "So tell it to me straight, Malfoy. No mind games. Just the truth. Do you, or do you not, care about what happens to Luna and me?"

"I care very deeply about what happens to you, and Luna," Malfoy said.

Ginny raised a single eyebrow.

"Okay, perhaps not deeply, but I do care. And if you need to tell someone, I'll listen," Malfoy said. "Maybe, it would be best if you did tell me. That way I can protect you better from things you would rather not face."

Ginny wanted to make another smart remark, but she bit it back. "Nott. Don't...don't let him near me, or Luna. Whatever you do. I cannot be held accountable for my actions if I see him."

Malfoy nodded. "Okay. I can do that. You don't have to tell me why. He's a foul git anyways, I don't want to be near him either."

Ginny felt tears come to her eyes again, and Malfoy stared at her in surprise. "I'm not...u-usually like t-this. D-Dammit! I d-don't even know why I'm c-crying!"

Malfoy tugged her forward and she collapsed into the reassuring touch. Her moods were swinging faster than she could comprehend, and she knew deep down the cause of it. But she would lock it away. She would not face it.

She was dimly aware of Malfoy's hand carding through her tangled hair, but didn't give it much thought. Her mind was racing, and she was aware of a low keening sound, realizing with a start that it was coming from her. Malfoy's hand didn't falter though, slipping deep into her to gently rub the back of her head.

A door clicked open, and suddenly, Malfoy's hand was gone, replaced by a gentler, softer touch.

"Come now, Ginny. It's okay. I heard honey in one's tea is good for nightmares but..."

The words trailed on and on. She wasn't paying much attention to the words themselves, more the voice and its steady cadence in her ear. When finally she came back to her body, she was sitting on the ground with Luna smiling at her in that soothing manner she had grown so used to. The other witch combed her hair back.

"There, that's better. I'm guessing you were outside my door because you wanted to see me?" Luna asked.

Ginny nodded, glancing at Malfoy as shame filled her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine," Malfoy responded, expression unreadable. "I'll be by to talk later. We have some other things to discuss."

He didn't give either of them a chance to respond, vanishing down the hallway. Luna stood, extending a hand to help the other witch get to her feet.

"Thanks, Luna. Are you alright?" Ginny asked as she followed the girl into the room.

She was surprised to see that it wasn't a guest room, the walls plastered with newspaper clippings and posters, a sure sign that it was already being occupied. Probably by Zabini. Luna sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her.

"Yes, quite fine. I had a nice soak in the tub. I'm sure Blaise would be alright if you had one as well," Luna said.

"No, I'll pass. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Ginny said.

"You need to stop worrying about me," Luna said. "You've already done so much for me, let me worry about you for a change."

Ginny smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. "You're going to be okay. I asked Malfoy. He said you'll be perfectly safe."

Luna nodded. "That's good, but I don't need you to look out for me Ginny. Please, worry about yourself." When Ginny made to respond, Luna pressed a finger to her lips, gaze stern. "I mean it. Malfoy is...very rude and harsh, but if he went out of his way to save us, then you should be nice. He's a very important ally to have."

"You're right," Ginny mumbled. "I should probably let you get back to sleep. I think I can find my way back on my own well enough."

"Will you be alright sleeping?" Luna asked.

Ginny stared at her. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

"You know where I am," Luna said, moving to embrace her in a tight hug. "I'm right here. If you need me."

"Thanks Luna."

Luna pulled back and smiled. "Rest well."

Ginny gave a curt nod and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Slowly, she made her way back to the room Malfoy had dropped her off in. Before she could step inside though, Malfoy rounded the corner and cut her off.

"I'm sorry in advance. Get in your room and wait," he ordered. "My dear aunt is here to see you."

Stomach full of knots, Ginny obeyed, slamming the door shut behind her. She wondered briefly what would be the best thing to do; sit on the floor, stand, sit on the bed, lay on the bed, stand against the wall, and so on. Before she could decide though, the door was thrown open, hitting her hip and sending her crashing to the floor. As soon as she tried to stand, a silent Cruciatus curse hit her and she curled her hands into fists to hold down her cry of pain.

She caught a brief glimpse of Bellatrix's confused expression before the curse hit her again. Unable to help it, she rolled onto her back, squeezing her eyes shut as she drew herself inward, focusing on the erratic beating of her heart, letting the rhythm carry her away from the pain. Time slipped by, but eventually the pain stopped, leaving Ginny panting on the ground as her vision spun.

"Such a strong little girl, aren't you?" Bellatrix cooed. "Such a shame I couldn't buy you myself, but Draco insisted. What I wouldn't give to break you myself. To see you broken before me. This is nice, though. I can live with this."

"You sick...bitch," Ginny hissed, turning her fiery gaze on the other witch. "I will never break for you."

She bit her lip hard when Bellatrix slapped her, refusing to cry out for her. No. She would never show weakness in front of the woman who had killed her mother. That would be a dishonour she could not accept.

"Draco, you should've made more progress by now. This should shut her up at least. _Silencio._"

Ginny glowered up at the woman but didn't bother to attempt to speak, or scream. Bellatrix stood up, looking content.

"Draco, darling, please make better progress by tomorrow. You would not want to displease your dear Aunt Bella, would you?" Bellatrix said, turning to Malfoy who stood at the doorway, gazing down at Ginny with something akin to disgust in his eyes.

"Of course not. I'll do better," Draco said.

"And where's this other girl? Lovegood's brat, yes?" Bellatrix asked, eyes widening. "I would love to meet her."

That was too much. Ginny knew it would only turn out badly, but she lurched to her feet and twisted her hand in Bellatrix's hair, yanking back on the knotted mess and knocking her legs out from beneath her. Bellatrix fell on her back, face contorted with rage as she pointed her wand at the red head.

"_Deprimo!"_

She couldn't stop the cry of pain this time, keeling over as a crushing weight descended on her arm. Fortunately, the witch's aim had been off, so the crushing spell had only hit her arm, but her arm was definitely broken. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she fell to her knees, unable to keep herself standing. Blood rushing in her ears, she could only watch as Bellatrix got to her feet and began screaming at Malfoy, unable to really understand a word she was saying. It wasn't long after that her vision spun completely and she passed out.

Malfoy contemplated the curled form before him. At the mention of Luna, Ginny had completely lost it, but thankfully Bellatrix hadn't made the connection that Ginny was protective of Luna. If she had, Luna would be in a worse state than the red head, as a way for Bellatrix to emotionally attack her. He had managed to do a healing spell on her arm, but had called in Blaise to finish it up, not confident enough that he wouldn't just end up increasing her pain. Now her arm lay in a splint just as a precaution.

He knew that if Ginny had just held herself together, Bellatrix would've left without anymore harm coming to her. But no. She had to get all protective. He had never been under the impression that the Weasley had been great friends with the the spacey witch, but perhaps their time imprisoned together had caused them to bond.

"Was she hurt?"

Malfoy whirled around, surprised to see Luna at his door. Her face was still marred by a bruise and several cuts, but she didn't appear to be in pain. "Huh?'

"I heard shouting. I waited awhile to come, but tell me, is she hurt?"

"I healed her," Malfoy replied.

"So she was," Luna said, shifting into the room and brushing past him to the bed. "I should stay here. If she wakes, I don't think she'll be very happy."

"Well my Aunt is-"

"It's not just that. She shouldn't be sleeping alone in the first place," Luna said. As if on cue, Ginny stirred, moaning softly. Luna knelt, murmuring quiet words as she pressed her hands to the girl's face. "There, there. You're alright."

"No...no...not her. You can't. Please. No. No!" The last word was screamed as Ginny flew up, shaking in Luna's limp embrace.

Malfoy could only stare as Ginny shuddered and then went slack, falling against Luna's shoulder. Smiling gently, Luna moved her so that she was once more lying on the bed, this time looking much more at ease.

"You know, sometimes...she can still hear him in her head," Luna said without turning to look at him. "He was destroyed when the diary was, but...she says that when she sleeps he can hear him, mocking her, forcing her to do things again." She gently ran her hand down Ginny's face, then moved to stroke her hair. "It's sad. Sometimes she says she can't tell who's the real Ginny anymore."

"I..."

"Perhaps she would not like me to tell you, but if you are to protect her, you must know. If ever the red light glows in her eyes, be ready. She can't help herself."

"The Dark Lord himself? He can read her mind?"

Luna shook her head. "No, not that. It was...part of his soul. It's just a small portion, a portion he can't feel. It's rather sad."

"What?"

"I don't know how he did it, but Ginny figured it out. She said that Vol-"

"Don't say his name. It's a trigger," Draco interrupted.

"Sorry. She says he put part of his soul in the diary, but it's a part that is no longer connected to him, so he can't see her. But that portion still lives inside of her, or at least she thinks he does," Luna said, still moving her hand through Ginny's hair. "I'll stay here. She'll rest easier that way."

Draco shook his head. "Whatever you say."

He backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him and went to find Blaise. He found the other in his room, a letter open on his lap as he sat in a chair.

"Well? How is she?"

"Hm?"

"Luna went off to see her, and I didn't stop her. She must've talked to you. How is she?"

"Who?"

"Ginny," Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"We have to start blocking off Luna's mind too. I think she knows some vital information that could get her killed if someone found out," Draco said.

"Fine, fine, I'll work on it tomorrow," Blaise said, turning his eyes back to the letter.

"Well?" Draco asked, spreading his arms. "Aren't you the least bit curious to know what it is?"

"I'm a little bit more interested about this," Blaise said. He thrust the letter at Draco.

Stomach dropping, Draco took the paper and looked at the article Blaise was talking about. He dropped it a moment after reading it, feeling something twist his expression into some odd mixture of emotions, his heart clenching. Blaise only stared at him, offering no comfort.

"When? When did this happen?"

"Did you actually read it?"

"I stopped after the first sentence!"

"An hour ago. Once they get done with all the other formalities, they will doubtless come here for a visit. What should I do with Luna and Ginny? I don't think you'll want them around when The Dark Lord shows up," Blaise said.

"Take them...to your home. Or just...somewhere else. Come back when you feel it's safe," Draco said, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

Lucius Malfoy was dead, and if he knew anything about how the Dark Lord worked, he was next.


End file.
